


Casual Days

by Freidynne



Series: AlberKine [6]
Category: MapleStory
Genre: Ark being the counsellor he is, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kinesis is legit fine with him, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Yandere, kinda OOC, will slap some sense into Alber
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freidynne/pseuds/Freidynne
Summary: Kinesis doesn't think his boyfriend's actions are strange, maybe just a bit intense at times.





	1. Tied up

Kinesis usually wakes up alone, well not until recently.

* * *

 

When the hero opens his eyes, he is first greeted by a figure looming over him and a throbbing headache.

 

From above him, he sees a pair of sharp peridot eyes staring back at him with a flushed, manic expression.

 

' _Oh it's just Alber.'_

 

"Hello dear." Kinesis responds but his voice was hoarse from the lack of water. 

 

The Lev smiles, but it comes out crookedly with their wild expression. At first Kinesis had thought it was a bit creepy, but only realized that Alber just really liked watching him fall asleep.

 

It wasn't like the man had wanted to kill him anyways. His devotion towards the human made Kinesis feel happy and wanted.

 

And that was when Kinesis realized his arms and legs were bounded to the chair he was seated at.

 

' _At least he placed some cushions underneath.'_

 

He doesn't exactly know how he got himself in this situation, but knowing how Alber is, he probably scared the man into doing something rash again.

 

"I'm sorry, I know this is sudden but I wanted you to move in with me as soon as possible." 

 

Alber worries that Kinesis may have been annoyed at his sudden kidnapping, but the hero just smiles at him, waiting for him to continue.

 

"I didn't want to take no for an answer, since I had already brought your stuff in."

 

The Lev's face flickers from the ground and back towards Kinesis, waiting anxiously for his reaction.

 

"Well why didn't you tell me before hand? Your house is larger and more comfortable, so I don't see the problem with moving in."

 

Kinesis shrugs, it was much more convenient to share one bed in a fixed location. Whatever option required less moving was always appreciated in his eyes.

 

Alber smiles warmly before removing the rope from his partner's limbs.

 

"I guess I'll get breakfast going?"

 

Alber's previous look of mania was gone and replaced with one of sweetness. He leans down to kiss the human who returns the sentiment back.

 

To Kinesis, this was just another typical day with his doting boyfriend.

* * *

 

 


	2. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alber was only stoic to others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am alive.

Waking up, Kinesis groans and shifts around in his sheets. His eyes blink away the grogginess and his pounding headache.

 

Using his free hand, he turns on his phone checking the time lit on his black monochrome wallpaper.

 

It was 9 am, as usual Alber would've been up by now.

 

Unlike Alber, Kinesis didn't sleep well last night. He had difficulty adjusting to the softness of Alber's mattress and needless to say, it was beyond his expectations for such a previously intimidating man.

 

Kinesis shifts to his side to see the bed empty. His hand feels the sheets besides him and notices that they had long cold. 

 

' _Did Alber go for a morning jog again?'_ He was much more athletic than Kinesis by a lot. And it shows in his apparent physique.

 

"Aw.."  He really wished his boyfriend had stayed a bit longer. 

 

"Well at least he piled more blankets on me while he was gone."  It was sweet to think that the former captain really cared about his wellbeing. There were multiple occasions where the taller man had given Kinesis his coat.

 

Sometimes, Kinesis would whine about it always being cold, despite that not being true at all. He just wanted to snuggle in his boyfriend's clothes.

 

In reality he just really liked wearing Alber's oversized clothing. 

 

The sound of the faucet being turned on in the distance, was all Kinesis had needed to hear to confirm Alber's location.

 

The hero throws off the multiple blankets, Alber had graciously covered his frail body with, and shuffles over to the bathroom.

 

From the doorway, the hero's reflection shows his messy flattened hair and slight eye circles. But it also shows his boyfriend's blank empty stare.

 

It was as if Alber was completely focused on scrubbing something off of his hands.

 

Alber's face was stoic once again. And this only happens, when he was alone or with others who are not Kinesis.

 

Because of this, sometimes it was hard to read what Alber was thinking when he was around Kinesis' friends or strangers.

 

' _Maybe I can cheer him up. He looks better when he smiles.'_

 

"Morning, honey." The shorter man creeps up behind the Lev and wraps his arms around his torso. His head then rests upon the former captain's shoulders, his eyes peering into their reflection.

 

"Oh." The Lev's face softens and a small smile forms.

 

"You're up early this time around." 

 

"Is it wrong to want to greet someone so handsome?" Kinesis plants a kiss on his boyfriend's face before snuggling back into his shoulder.

 

"I'm just suprised that you're not being lazy this time around." Alber chuckles, his eyes no longer displaying a look of emptiness.

 

"Can't be, if you're making breakfast~"

 

Alber laughs and closes the faucet. Kinesis glances downwards to notice a diluted red liquid swirling down the drain.

 

In his mind, Kinesis imagines Alber looming over a bleeding figure, with a knife in hand. His eyes only reflect the emptiness of his heart, as the Lev raises his blade down-

 

"Hey. This is comfortable, but I really need to move."

 

Alber's voice brings him out of his thoughts, his previous blank expression was replaced with a warm smile adorning his peridot eyes.

 

Kinesis internally sighs in relief.

 

"Let's go back to bed then, I really miss my big chest pillow besides me."

 

The Lev hums before sweeping the human off his feet and carrying him to their bed.

 

Right, Kinesis doesn't have to worry about that 'side' of Alber anymore.

 

 

 


	3. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinesis reminisces about the past, and Alber can't get over his bad habits.

 

Before Kinesis had met Alber, he had previously frequented many coffee shops around Seoul.

 

As of now, he wakes up a bit earlier on Sundays, to brew Alber a cup of latte for a morning kiss when the former captain comes downstairs.

 

But before these casual days, Kinesis usually spent his mornings by himself with his smartphone.

 

* * *

 

"Thanks, it smells great as usual." Kinesis pockets his change and smiles at the cashier working behind the counter.

 

The crisp cool autumn air chills his body, making him clutch on to his hot drink even more.

 

The days pass by, with him usually scrolling through his apps, or checking the weather, and even reading text messages Jay and Yuna would send.

 

No matter where he had went, or did in the city, it always felt like there was a looming shadow following behind him.

 

"Stay calm. Stay calm.." 

 

Time and time again he would check the camera of his phone, to no avail. There was no one behind him.

 

Many times, he had thought to himself. 

 

' _There's no one but me here.. what am I being so scared about?'_

* * *

 

Once again, Kinesis sighs and checks the time on his phone, as his hands fumbled for his key to get inside his home. 

 

A sudden noise prompts his attention, causing him to turn around to see nothing but just a fleeting shadow.

 

' _Shit...'_

 

That sight alone was enough for Kinesis to start having sleeping issues.

 

* * *

 

 "I'll be sure to keep an eye out for you, Kinesis. For now, let the cameras do the work."

 

The sound of fast typing continues on, with Kinesis leaning on the sofa behind the hacker.

 

"Thanks, Jay. I'm just worried that they will find your hideout too. Don't want you getting shanked."

 

Jay rolls his eyes and huffs. He turns around in his wheely chair to see Kinesis touching his figurine collection once more.

 

"They'll have to get through the lazers and the robots before reaching me. I've upgraded since the White Mage incident. Now, get out of here."

 

The white haired man raised a spray bottle in front of his friend's face, leading the hero to drop his figurines and run away.

 

* * *

 

Once again, Kinesis had gotten his usual latte to start his mornings alone. And yet, even with the cameras set up over the city, he still can't shake off this uneasy feeling in his chest.

 

"Again? No way.." Another picture of a murder crime scene pops up on his television as part of the daily news.

 

What made his anxiety worse, was seeing those regular working faces at the cafes he had frequented, disappearing even quicker, wherever he went from then on.

 

Despite using himself as bait, Jay or Kinesis had never found or seen the criminal.

 

* * *

 

"Did you do it?" Kinesis found himself caressing Alber's blood stained face, stroking his skin when the Lev wouldn't meet his gaze.

 

It wasn't long after when Kinesis stopped going out so much, that the two had started dating. 

 

But the hero always had an inkling that something wasn't right about how Alber acted around others.

 

That same dull empty look.... sometimes it was anger, sometimes it was jealousy. No matter what it was, Kinesis had seen it all.

 

"Al, be honest with me, please. Did you do it?!" Murder wasn't something that sat easily with Kinesis and his morals about justice.

 

"I'm sorry, but they were in the way." The look in Alber's eyes says the opposite of his applogies.

 

"Alber.."

 

He was the one following him and murdering every single person he had interacted with. Would Yuna or Jay be next? Who else will end up a victim?

 

**_'I'm going to stop him.'_ **

 

 Although Kinesis was more than disappointed at Alber's actions, he was convinced that the Lev had just needed to be set straight and not imprisoned.

 

"You need to **stop**." The firmness of his voice was enough to make Alber promise him. Even if he wasn't meeting Kinesis' gaze, the hero still shook him enough times to make him understand the severity of this situation.

 

"This isn't okay." Kinesis was angry.

 

"I know." Alber just blankly stared at the ground.

 

"You can't murder others because you are jealous. You... that's not right."  Kinesis' voice shook.

 

"I know." And yet, Alber still gave him an empty stare.

 

"I'm **disappointed** Al." 

 

Those words managed to make Alber's face contort into one of immense shame. There, he started to slightly shake at the thought of his boyfriend potentially hating him. Or even turning him in, and never getting to see the human ever again.

 

"But I don't hate you... just please don't do this ever again."

 

"I promise... please.. don't leave me.."

 

Kinesis hugs the man tight in return, despite the blood covering his clothes.

 

Kinesis loved Alber, and that's whyhe was determined to stop the man from continuing down a criminal lifestyle. 

 

 A singular promise was all that was needed for Alber to stop at that moment in time. Afterall, He was a loyal partner above all else.

 

But a question still stands. Even after Alber had promised him to stop his old ways, was the Lev still out there shedding blood for **other** reasons?

 

* * *

 

Alber smiles as he walks through the entrance of his own home. It was an exhausting day, but the thought of coming home to Kinesis was enough to lift his spirits.

 

_'3, 2, 1-'_

 

With recognizable sounding foot steps, Kinesis appears from down the hallway, and rushes over to greet him.

 

"You're back early~" He leans in to give the taller man a quick kiss before seeing his bag.

 

"Here I'll-" Before Kinesis could use his powers to make the bag float to the couch, Alber had already swooped it up in his arms.

 

"It's alright I got it." The man walks over with Kinesis tailing behind him and sits down on the couch and pulling out his laptop.

 

Seeing that Alber was going back to 'finishing other work', Kinesis pouts and slumps on top of his lap, hoping the Lev would spare him some form of attention today.

 

"Hey, how was your day?" Kinesis tries to make small talk, only recieving a 'fine' and silence in response to his question.

 

On top of that, the Lev, unfortunantely, only spares him a single head pat before turning back to his paperwork at hand.

 

This was strange, usually Kinesis wouldn't pay any mind to Alber's working habits, but the Lev was beyond quiet today.

 

"Something wrong?" Alber glances downwards, pushing his reading glasses up in the process. He shakes his head before resuming his work.

 

"You seem kinda stressed, Al. I'm a bit worried for ya."

 

Kinesis recieves another affectionate head pat, as Alber gives him a slightly strained smile.

 

"Don't worry about me."

 

He goes to pinch the hero's nose earning a whine.

 

"That hurts yknow..." The human rubs at the area. 

 

"Ah sorry, but I think there is something else on your face."

 

"Is it 'handsome'~?'

 

"No, not quite."

 

Alber chuckles before trying the same stunt once more. His hand immediately met with an invisible force seperating his hand from contacting Kinesis' face.

 

" Hey, stop it." Kinesis pouts.

 

"Cute." A pair of smaller hands were placed on top of Alber's own scarred pair.

 

"No, I mean, stop working. You literally just came home."

 

"You're right, I suppose a nap wouldn't be too bad?"

 

Alber takes off his glasses and puts the pile of paperwork on his desk. He pulls out blankets from under the couch and pulls it over the two of them. 

 

Through the former captain's facade, Kinesis could see something was bothering the Lev. It must've been something bad. 

 

"Something wrong?"  Kinesis questions only to hear Alber sigh.

 

"No, of course not." Alber looks at Kinesis before averting his gaze to the sheets covering his body.

 

"It's been a rough day. My schedule was tight and I didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

 

It was a reasonable excuse for the man to be working a lot, as it usually puts strain on his body. But there was something more underlying that the Lev was hiding, it was guilt. 

 

_'....'_

 

"Alright, sleep tight okay?" The hero wishes Alber a good rest with a small kiss.

 

As the Lev falls asleep with Kinesis tucked under his chin, Kinesis carefully slips out of the sheets and into another room, where Alber can't hear him.

 

Kinesis opens Alber's bag, only to find bloodied clothes Alber had forgotten to dispose of.

 

_'He's doing it again.. damn it... so it wasn't enough huh?..'_

 

The fact that, Alber had indeed been murdering other civilians again, made Kinesis conflicted. Yes, he loves Alber, but just how long can he continue letting his boyfriend get away with crime.

 

This isn't what a hero should do, however something like this isn't so clear cut to solve.

 

And to make up for it, Kinesis knows who to seek out. 

 

' _Sorry Al,  but this really has to stop.'_

 

Dialing a number into his phone, he breathes out a heavy sigh.

 

"Hey Ark, it's me."

 

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
